lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Document I Found on the Computer I Bought
For some backstory, hi. I'm Jared. I'm kind of an explorer. I go to flea markets and buy whatever whacky items they have. One place had a functioning laptop, and so, I bought it. This document was the only thing on it. The document is as follows: 21/6/19 If you’re reading this, then I’m probably still alive after this whole fiasco. I guess I should catch you up on what happened. It was probably last week when it started happening. I kept seeing this… thing out of the corner of my eyes. I would always try to look at it, but it would disappear whenever I turned around. A few days ago, probably Tuesday, I was coming home from work. I didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. And then my hand touched the doorknob. It felt… almost wet. I wiped my hand on my jeans, then took out my phone to use the flashlight to see why it was wet. It was a lump of flesh covered in blood. I was offset by this. Began to think it could’ve been a squirrel that was attacked by my cat, Mitzy. I used a tissue from my pocket to wipe it off before turning the knob. When I entered, I saw that my living room was trashed. The lamp was tipped over, papers were everywhere, there were droplets of blood on the floor. I was pretty much only worried about was my cat because the blood on the floor. Then, I heard my cat hiss behind me. I turned around and saw she was hissing at something in the corner. I took my gun out of the holster and pointed it at the thing. I thought it was a person. I said something stupid, along the lines of “Come out,” or, “Show yourself.” I don’t remember anything after that. It’s been three days since, I think. I just remember waking up in a field today, and nothing else from Tuesday till now. I’ll write any updates here. 12/7/19 It happened again. I saw the thing. This time, however, it was a clear image. Well, i guess it wasn’t an image. It was in front of me. I was walking home from work again, but I decided to pass through the backroads, since there was less people. Also, if the person inevitably reading this doesn’t already know, I work as a security guard for a summer camp. Why do I have a gun? Security measures. Last time something bad happened… let’s just say not everyone made it. All gave some, some gave all. That’s just how the job is. Back to the main bit. As I was walking home, I saw something standing in an alley. It looked like it was hurt. Seeing as the heat of Meridian could cripple anybody, I shrugged it off and just walked away. Stupid on my behalf, as when I passed the next building, it came out of the alley and lunged at me. im surprised im not dead. i shot it. square between the eyes. it got up and ran away. I remember exactly what it looked like yet i dont at the same time. I remember it having the face of a person, but it was… i dont know how to describe it???? It looked plastered on to the skull of a cow/goat/bird?? Anywho, its eyes were deep in its skull. Its body was that of a human, but it was burnt. It was a crisp black with red, bleeding spots scattered around its torso, legs, and arms. I’ll be sure to write any updates. 14/7/19 I got a beter look at it this time. it got closer and i colud see it. it was like a person but it wasnt and i drew it. I noticed my grammer getting wosre. could this be an affect of the thing? I just cant remember where punctautoin goes or how to spell big words correctly anymore. My volcabulary has also been lacking, somehow. Anywhays, I drew it digitly. ill try to put it here. i know its a crude drawing but its the best i can do currently. The face is that of a caucasian man. Like someone I once knew. I’m sorry, Chris. Updates may or may not be posted. After that last encounter, I don’t know if I want to continue this exploration. I think I know what this thing is. I don’t know if I could handle carrying on with this. I’m sorry to whoever finds this computer, and decides to read this document. I’m sorry for what I did to you, Chris. I’m sorry. Goodbye. Category:Crappypasta Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Crappy ms paint drawings Category:Beings Category:Jornel Category:English Class Failure Category:SUPR SKAREY IMAG